oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Mystery
Details Walkthrough Murder Mystery is one of the most unique quests in that the outcome of the quest is random, so there is a reasonable amount of detective work you have to do on your own. However, there are plenty of clues to be found as to who the culprit is. Starting out First, talk to the guard to activate the quest. Then, enter the house and search the murder scene, which is on the east side of the ground floor. Inside will be a Pungent pot which you should collect, along with the Criminal's dagger. Search the smashed window to find the Criminal's thread. Then, go around to the various bedrooms belonging to the suspects to find a number of silver items, all contained within barrels in each room. (There are four rooms upstairs and two on the ground floor.) Look for: *Anna's Silver necklace *Bob's Silver cup *Carol's Silver bottle *David's Silver book *Elizabeth's Silver needle *Frank's Silver pot Now it's time to get your first piece of evidence. Go to the main entrance of the mansion and turn left (east) until you reach the guard dog enclosure. Investigate the sturdy wooden gate for more information. Next, go to the Gardener's shed (the small house on the ground level, west side of the outside of the mansion) and search the sacks to find flypaper. Take 7 of these. Go to the kitchen and fill your pot with flour. Use it on the criminal's dagger, then use the dagger on a piece of flypaper to get an unknown print. Dust each silver item with more flour and use the flypaper to lift fingerprints from the items, then compare them to the print of the Criminal's dagger you found at the crime scene by using the flypaper pieces on the first flypaper print you got from the dagger. Once you've got a match, you can drop all the silver items except for your proof (you may want to keep the silver necklace since it is a unique cosmetic item and cannot be obtained after completing the quest). You'll need more than just that for a conviction, though. Go to the entrance of the mansion and talk to Gossip and ask him who he thinks is responsible. Next, you need to gather info about the poison. There's a poison salesman who sells it inside of the pub west of the bank in Seer's Village. Ask him about the poison and he'll tell you that everyone at the mansion bought some. Go back to the house and ask the person who had the fingerprints on the Criminal's dagger to find out what the poison was used on. Check to see if it is true by searching the item mentioned by the culprit.. You'll find that the subject was lying and didn't use their poison on what they had said they did. Go back and talk to a guard and tell him you know who did it. Show him the fingerprints, tell him about the poison, and show him the thread from the windowsill, since its colour will be a match to an article of the guilty party's clothing. Case closed! Rewards *3 Quest points *2,000 coins *1,406 Crafting experience Required for Completing * Recipe for Disaster * King's Ransom Category:Quests